El fénix
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Snape se hallaba en su despacho, pasando la noche como cualquier otra, con el recuerdo de su amada Lily aún rondando por su mente e impidiéndole dormir cuando de repente escuchó ruidos fuera de la sala, ruidos de alguien llamando a su puerta en la oscuridad de la noche.


**Título:** El fénix

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros** : Sobrenatural y drama.

 **Pairing:** Snily (mencionada)

 _HP es de JK._

 **N de A:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amada, de mi esposa importal Mary Alice, aunque a mí me deja llamarla Alicia sin arrancarme la cabeza. Mi amada **Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski** cumple hoy unas cuantas castañas y me he dicho "le gusta Poe, le gusta el Snape/lily... ¡voy a hacer una adaptación de _el cuervo_ de Poe con su pareja. ¡Y aquí está!

Severus Snape POV.

* * *

 **El fénix**

* * *

Cierta noche aciaga, cuando, con la mente cansada, meditaba sobre varios libros de pociones de sabidurías ancestrales y saberes ya olvidados y desde luego desfasados a la hora de la enseñanza, asintiendo, adormecido, de repente escuché un rasguido, como si alguien muy suavemente llamase a la puerta de mi despacho.

—Es un estudiante —me dije—, que está llamando a mi puerta; sólo eso y nada más.

¡Ah! Recuerdo tan claramente aquél desolado Noviembre, cada chispa resplandeciente de la fogata me recordaba aquella rojiza cabellera y dejaba por toda la sala un rastro casi espectral. Yo esperaba con cierta ansia el alba, el nuevo día de clases para poder ampararme en ello para olvidar; era imposible para mí encontrar la calma en aquellos viejos libros ni un olvido o un consuelo a la pérdida de aquella a la que los ángeles llaman Lily, mas aquí en la tierra nadie más la volverá a nombrar.

Cada pequeño crujido por las cortinas color esmeralda, hacía recorrer por mi cuerpo cierto escalofrío, cierta desconfianza y miedo. Para calmar mi angustia volví a repetirme en voz alta.

—No es sino un estudiante que, deambulando por los pasillos, a llegado a mi despacho; un distraído y perdido muchacho esperando mis indicaciones. Sólo eso y nada más.

Con esa idea en mi mente, alcé la voz hasta que pudiese atravesar toda la estancia y atravesar de paso la robusta puerta que nos separaba, consiguiendo así que el despistado chaval pudiese escucharme. Sin vacilación hablé:

—Chico… —comencé—, o chica. Me tendrá que disculpar, pues estaba yo adormecido a causa de las horas a las que estamos cuando, llamó de una forma demasiado sutil, tal vez. Tal vez tan sutil que incluso dudé haberle oído.

Me levanté entonces de mi asiento, dejando los libros a un lado y caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí con fuerza y convicción mas lo único que me encontré fueron sombras, pasillos de piedra desiertos y nada más.

Miré por un momento la noche, lleno de grandes dudas e incluso llegué a sentir cierto miedo por la amplia oscuridad, pensando en tal vez alguien indebido que se había colado en la escuela o un alumno o varios haciendo algo que no debería hacer fuera de su dormitorio. Entre todo ese silencio, ese momento de duda resonó por toda la estancia y parte de los pasillos incluso una palabra, la palabra "Lily", de mi amada que yo mismo me atreví a pronunciar.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no eran libros lo que mantendría mi mente ocupada, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, sino el recuerdo de la que un día fue la mujer más especial que había sobre la tierra, aunque ahora se encontrase bajo ella. Eso sólo y nada más.

Mientras pensaba en aquello y, más concretamente, en ella, comencé a encaminarme nuevamente hacia mi mesa, donde reposaba una fotografía de ella con la que tal vez podría entretenerme, recordando viejos momentos, ahora ya más claro que nunca siendo incapaz de dormir. Justo cuando estaba por sentarme, escuché nuevamente un rasguido, esta vez algo más pertinaz.

—Quien sea que está llamando, lo está haciendo a mi ventana —dije, más sorprendido que queriendo resaltarme un hecho a mí mismo. Tomé todas las posibilidades posibles y dije en voz alta, en esta ocasión para tranquilizarme—. Será el viento, eso sólo y nada más.

Mas cuando abrí la venta, tuve que apartarme con unos reflejos que quizá ni yo mismo sabía que poseía, pero que me fueron de bastante ayuda para no impedir el vuelo de un ave que, de repente, se coló por mi ventana. Era un ave rojiza y amarilla, como si su plumaje fuese puro fuego, que entró por mi ventana sin cumplido o miramiento, sin detenerse ni un momento; después voló de una forma casi perezosa, sin mover apenas las alas hasta lo alto del porta, colocándose sobre un busto de Merlín que había allí colocado, quizá del anterior profesor o por el propio director. Llegó, posóse y nada más.

Casi me sentí un idiota, tal vez un loco, por esperar del fénix algo más que un sutil graznido o un canto, en caso de desearlo; más idiota me sentí al alzar mi cabeza hasta fijar mi mirada en la de aquel mágica ave, abrir la boca y hablar, preguntar como si se tratase de otro ser humano que pudiese responder.

—Tu ancestral raza no te impide ser osado, colándote en mi despacho como si fuese tuyo. Pero dime, viejo fénix desterrado, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Y respondió el fénix.

—Nunca más.

En ese momento me di cuenta de hasta qué punto podía llegar mi locura y mi falta de dormir. No sólo preguntaba a un fénix como a un humano esperando una respuesta, sino que además recibía una, quizá la más inconexa posible. Miré a todos lados como esperando ver un hipogrifo saltando a la comba pero, al ver que no había nada, decidí dar un voto de confianza a mi cordura y volver a fijar mi vista en el fénix.

Esperé entonces para ver si aquel pájaro pronunciaba palabra más, más el fénix se quedó callado, no dijo una sola palabra, una sola sílaba más. Ni siquiera pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia mí, como esperando que continuase.

—He visto otros como tú, sueltos por ahí, volando libremente; de seguro tú también mañana lo harás, te marcharás al fin.

Y dijo el fénix.

—Nunca más.

—Sin duda —especulé—, algún viejo amo suyo, algo desgraciado quizá, después de cada noche de borrachera se acercaba a mirar al fénix mientras repetía una y otra vez "nunca, nunca más" mientras sentía su adolorida cabeza. Sí, seguro, será eso y nada más.

Como el fénix parecía convertir en sonrisas y alegrías mi dolor y sufrimiento, me acerqué a la mesa, tomé una silla y la coloqué cercana al portal. Me subí en él, hundiendo mis pies en el suave terciopelo y me agarré con fuerza y recelo al mismo, tratando de descubrir qué querría el maldito ave. Mas, a toda pregunta o duda, el fénix siempre me respondía lo mismo.

—Nunca más.

Me senté entonces en el sillón de terciopelo y me recosté hasta apoyar en el respaldo la cabeza, pensando en el ave que en ese momento estaba quemando mi pecho con su mirar. Pensaba en el ave y en muchas más cosas, mientras veía el terciopelo brillar por la luz de un candil. Era aquél mismo cojín purpúreo que Lily gustaba de usar pero que ya no, ¡no usará nunca más!

De repente el aire, la atmósfera se volvió densa, como si ardiese incenso transportado por doxys o por esas criaturas que los muggles llamaban ángeles y que hasta ahora no había creído en ellas; mientras, en mis oídos, sonaba de una manera casi sutil un leve andar musical.

—¡Miserable! —me dije—. ¡Merlín, Salazar o tal vez algún dios estos ángeles está dirigiendo hacia ti con el filtro que a Lily te hará olvidar! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe el dulce filtro y a Lily olvidarás!

Y dijo el fénix.

—Nunca más.

—¡Profeta! —grité, apenas pudiendo contenerme ya—, ser malvado, diablo alado. ¿Te ha mandado hasta mí algún tipo de tentador, un malvado tal vez o simplemente de manera fortuita acabaste aquí, en mi morada? ¡Mas te imploro, dime ya si existe algún tipo de bálsamo que curo mi corazón roto?

—Nunca más.

—¡Profeta! —repetí—. ¡Por merlín y por Salazar, dile a este desventurado si en la otra vida podré volver a abrazar a Lily!

—¡Nunca más!

—¡Diablo alado, no hables más! —dije, comenzando a alejarme de él—. ¡Que la tromba te devuelva a la negrura abisal! ¡No quiero ni rastro de una sola de tus plumas en mi portal como recuerdo de tu ultraje! ¡Deja en paz mi soledad!

Dijo el fénix:

—Nunca más.

Y el impávido fénix aún sigue posado sobre el busto de Merín que hay sobre mi portal. Su mirada, en ocasiones dirigida a héroes, se encontraba en ese momento como la de un demonio que sueña. La sombra del fénix se proyecta de forma fantasmal en el suelo, donde mi alma, que por allí flota, no se marchará... ¡nunca más!

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **Y DIJO EL CUERVO "¡MACHO, LLEVO AQUÍ MEDIA HORA Y AÚN NO ME HAS OFRECIDO UN VINITO NI NADA! ¡NO VOY A VOLVER NUNCA MÁS!"**


End file.
